Mi realidad entre las sombras
by princesitaanimehikary
Summary: 1 de Septiembre, inicio de clases..."-¿Quién eres?-Harry se levanto y se poso frente a Hermione..." donde nuevas sorpresas aguardan..."-¡Soy la heredera universal de Salazar Slytherin...-"...donde el fruto del amor..."-ella será...Jane Potter Granger- .. -soy la hija de ambos…yo nací hace 19 años, después de la cida de Volvemort-" sera condenado al infierno de amar en las sombra
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! pues aqui les traigo un finc de la pareja Harmony, que se me ocurrio exactamente a las 8:50 de la noche y me puse a escribirlo, solo espero que les agrade y me ven criticas constructivas deacuerdo a lo que esperan de la historia y que les gustaria ^.^**

**Harry Potter no em pertenece, solo a W.B. y a J.R. Rowlling**

**Ahi unos pequeños cambios que tube que realizar para que concordara la historia, más adelante les ire diciendo, en este capitulo solo aclaro que Teddy Lupin tiene un hermano gemelo llamado John.**

* * *

**La realidad detrás de una falsedad.**

Aquel 1° de Septiembre del 2016, muchos magos y brujas se acumulaban bajo las luces del expreso, parado en la estación 9 ¾, ubicada King´s Cross, para dejar a sus respectivos hijos, en el comienzo de una nueva aventura, de un nuevo año escolar o el final de la travesía en la educación mágica, en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, bajo la dirección de Minerva McGonagall.

Justo debajo de un pilar, algunas familias se despedían de sus hijos, entre ellos, la familia del legendario Harry James Potter, junto de su esposa Ginevra Potter, despidiendo a sus hijos James Sirius Potter Wesley de 12 años, para cursar el segundo año y Albus Severus Potter Wesley de 11 años, para comenzar el ciclo escolar, siendo observados por su hermanita Lily Luna Potter Wesley de 9 años.

Acompañándolos, estaba la familia de Ronald Billius Wesley, con su esposa Hermione Jane Wesley, dejando a su hija mayor Rose Wesley Granger para su primer año en Hogwarts.

Ambas familias comenzaron a despedirse, entre abrazos y pequeñas lagrimas de sus madres se comenzaba a alejar el tren, sin percatarse, que la guerra vivida 19 años atrás…solo estaba a punto de comenzar…

-Draco-la esposa de Draco Malfoy, Ximena Malfoy señalo el lado paralelo de la estación, donde una chica de cabellos rubios, mirando las vías-¿Cissa?

-¡Draco!-cuando Draco volteo al tren, esté exploto, lanzando laminas de fierro sobre ellos-¡Scorpius!

-¡Rose!-Hermione era detenida por Harry, ya que el tren estaba incendiándose-¡Rose! ¡Rose!

-¡Hermione tranquilízate!

-¡Mi hija Harry, mi bebé!-todos estaban tratando de llegar al tren, peor esté lanzaba más desechos quemados, y partes del tren-¡La marca!-todos miraron horrorizados el cielo, al escuchar el grito de Ginny, donde una marca se expandía: era una calavera, rodeada de una serpiente, mientras una espada la partía a la mitad-¡Mortifagos!-las auras negras se expandieron, siendo 6 en total-¡Narcissa!-la nombrada se apareció justo delante de Harry y Hermione, protegiéndolos de una Crucius-Malditos bastardos traidores-la chica saco su varita, pero en vez de lanzar hechizos, solo un bombarda, basto para aturdir a su oponente, y batirse a un duelo, cuerpo a cuerpo-¡Potter!-Draco llego a ellos y tomo a Harry del hombro-Tenemos que salir de aquí

-¡Estás loco Malfoy! ¡Mi hija está ahí dentro!

-¡Mi hijo también Granger y no estoy tratando de rescatarlo a gritos!...no podemos hacer nada, por si no lo han notado, alguien está controlando ese incendio, el fuego sigue igual que antes

-¿Quién haría eso?

-Mortifagos-Ximena grito, al ver como un rayo rojo iba directo a Luna y Neville-¡Protejo!-Teddy defendió a Luna, mientras Vicky a Luna-¿¡Que mierda hacen aquí!?

-Ese no es un buen vocabulario Narcissa, debes mantener el respeto ah tus superiores-la encapuchada dejo caer su túnica, liberando sus cabellos negros ondulados, de piel bronceada y ojos azules –Andrea

-Muy buenos días querida, ¿Qué tal tu marido?

-Bien, muy pronto se recuperara-Andrea comenzó a caminar a ella-Esa es una buena noticia, solo espero que escarmiente-cuando quedaron frente a frente, Andrea estiro su brazo-Las traiciones entre nuestra gente no son permitidas

-Los Mortifagos solo son unos estúpidos traidores lame botas-Andrea entrecerró sus ojos-¡Maldita insolente!-le tiro un uñetazo en la cara y cuando Narcissa callo, Andrea le metió una patada, sacándole un poco de sangre-Escucha niñita, los ciervos de Voldemort no son más que escoria, una vil y retorcida patología de seres involucionados salvajes y cegados por la ambición-le tomo de la cara-A diferencia de los míos, que solo buscamos ejercer nuestro lugar en la sociedad mágica…por encima de tus amados leones egoístas-le estrello la cara con su rodilla y la soltó contra el suelo-Bien, ahora…-movió su dedo señalando a todos los presentes, que estaban aterrados y se escondía-Veamos…¡Por los calzones de Merlín!, la pequeña Hermione Sangre Sucia Granger-se acerco a la castaña, pero Harry se interpuso-Oh, el héroe , ¿Dime Potter, que tal tu conciencia?-Harry se tenso-¿Qué tal sentiste vengar tu pasado? ¿Matar a Voldemort?...personalmente te agradezco deshacerte de esa piedrita en mi zapato…magos como el merecen la muerte

-No soy un asesino

-Oh cariño…claro que no, solo un héroe que se tomo libertades para acabar con la vida de un mago…oscuro, pero mago al fin y al cabo-Harry sintió como su cuerpo se entumía-Ahora… ¿Me permites una palabras con Hermione?-lo tomo del cuello y alzo, levantando su cuerpo por 4 centímetros-Permiso-lo lanzo a un lado, tirándolo junto a Narcissa-Ahora querida… ¡Mírate! ¡Tan bella como siempre!-le tomo la cara con una mano, aplastando sus mejillas-Perfecta, una sangre sucia…no, una bruja de renombre, brujas que merece una reconocimiento, por tu valentía, por tu participación sin querer recibir nada…por ser buena madre, ¿No es bella Teddy?-miro al muchacho-¿No es igual de bella que Jane?

-¡No la metas en esto!-una carcajada salio de los labios rojos de Andrea-Hermione, tu nombre es el de una ciudad muy bella de Grecia,

-No soy ignorante

-Oh, mi querida sabelotodo…ni te imaginas lo que yo conozco de ti…y del joven Harry Potter, me pregunto ¿Cuándo dirás algo Ginny? Digo, Jane pronto cumplirá los 19 años, y John ya pidió su mano, solo falta…una presencia para hacer oficial el compromiso

-No te distraigas-una rayo azul dio en la espalda de Andrea, soltando a Hermione-¡Estas ardiendo!-John le lanzo una _desmaius_ y la mujer cayó al suelo-Mocosos insolentes-alzo su brazos y conjuro un rayo negro, que oscureció el cielo, provocando una tempestad y dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa, de donde salieron 5 presencias más-¡Cuando Jane se entere los matara por traidores!-Vicky fue detenido por un encapuchado, que la lanzo tomándola del brazo y estrellándola con un pilar-Oh Marco, no se ataca a la familia-cuando Harry lanzo un Expelliarmus, las sombras desaparecieron y formaron un torbellino juntando en un grupo a Harry, Hermione, Teddy y Vicky-¿¡Que pasa!?-de entre las sombras salio un rayo negro que envolvió a los 4 y los saco-Ja-Jane-frente a ellos 4, de espalda, estaba una mujer de cabello largo cobrizo rojo/negro, de traje negro, con capa negra-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-La niña, la hija de Potter es heredera

-Eso ya lo sé… ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?-dos troles salieron y tomaron a los mortifagos con las manos atrapándolos-¡Desobedecieron mis órdenes y causaron desastres! ¿¡Quienes se creen idiotas!?-la mujer movió las manos y las varitas de los mortifagos se quebraron-Los quiero lejos de ellos-los troles los soltaron y desaparecieron-¡No tienes el derecho de ordenarnos!

-¡Soy la heredera universal de Salazar Slytherin y su ama malditos traidores!-tomo del cuello a Andrea-Escúchame atentamente, la familia Potter esta bajo mi protección desde hace años, como la familia Granger ¡Asi que no te metas donde no debes mortifaga estúpida!-la soltó y miro por sobre su hombro-¿Dónde está John?

-Debe de regresar mañana, las cosas se complicaron en California

-Bien…Teddy, saca a los niños del lugar, mis padres deben de estar ayudando a disminuir el fuego-Teddy se levanto y tomo a Vicky de la mano-¿Estarás bien? No debes exaltarte

-Es difícil teniéndolos a ustedes de familia…vete

-¿Quién eres?-Harry se levanto y se poso frente a Hermione-Jane-se volteo y los miro a los ojos-Mi nombre es Jane

-Tu cara…tu cara es parecida a la de Hermione-los rasgos de Jane se definían de forma delicada, tenía unos ojos pardos: verdes/marrones, sus cejas finamente delineadas y sus pómulos perfectos, su piel era blanca, casi pálida y de nariz firme y elegante, la forma de su cara era normal, además de tener labios carnosos y delgados, además de su cabello largos y rizado, cobrizo…todos los rasgos de Hermione-Bueno, son coincidencias nada más…lamento el inconveniente señor Potter, el daño está siendo reparado, pero temo que debo borrar su memoria, no debemos conocernos en persona-con su dedo, señalo la cabeza de Harry y lo toco con la punta del dedo-¿Qué le haces?-Hermione trato de detenerla, pero al tocarla, tanto Harry como Hermione vieron varios recuerdos, que no les pertenecían…recuerdos donde ellos estaban…

_-¡Hermione resiste amor!-Harry abrazaba a Hermione, ambos en una cama sentados, donde Minerva estaba en la punta de la cama, observando entre las piernas de Hermione-¡Ya nace, ya nace!_

_-¡Hermione, un poco más!_

_-Mi…bebé-Hermione pujaba con fuerza, mientras sus manos eran sujetadas por las de Harry, el sudor perlaba su frente y rostro, mientras trataba de mantenerse con fuerza, sentada en la cama-¡Su cabeza! ¡Ya veo la cabeza!_

_-Harry…ya está naciendo-Harry besaba su cabeza, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos-¡Una más!-Hermione grito fuertemente y un llanto la siguió, mientras Harry reía y Minerva comenzaba a llorar-¡Una niña! ¡Hermione es una hermosa niña!-Hermione estaba sonriendo, mientras las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas-Una niña…Harry es una niña-Harry ayudo a Minerva a lavar a la niña y a envolverla en la manta-¿Cómo la llamaran?_

_-Jane_

_-¿Jane?, pero Harry, pensé que querías llamarla como tu mamá-Harry se la dio a Hermione, ya que la bebé no dejaba de llorar-No te preocupes…tendremos otra niña y la llamaremos Lily…ella será Jane Potter Granger, me gusta cómo suena-la bebé miraba a ambos padres con risa y mostro sus ojos: verde con ámbar-Hasta sus ojos son hermosos…hola bebé, ¿Cómo estás mi niña?-Hermione le beso la cabeza y tomo la mano de Jane y beso su dorso-Harry…es lo mejor nos ah pasado_

_-Claro que si…es nuestro bebé, nuestra primogénita-Hermione le comenzó a cantar una nana, mientras la mecía-"Saben que los niños, son ángeles y hadas, que nos manda el cielo para ser más buenos, son los que nos marcan, donde está el camino, donde esta lo bello de nuestro destino…cuando ríe un niño, el sol aparece…"-la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a Ginny y Ron-¡Esa es tu bastarda!-Ginny miro a Harry y lo abofeteo-Ginny…-Hermione aprisiono a la bebé a su pecho, mientras Ron se acercaba a ella y trataba de quitársela-¡No! ¡Jane!_

_-¡Dámela Hermione! Está niña no debió nacer-…"_

Harry y Hermione fueron impulsados por una fuerza, junto con Jane, cayendo cerca de la vías-¿Qué..? ¿Qué ah sido eso?-Harry se levanto y miro a Jane, que solo miraba el suelo-¿Tu..?-Jane alzo los ojos sorprendida la ver a una persona al lado de Harry-Her-mione-una niña de 3 años estaba al lado de Harry, con el ceño fruncido y al lado de John-¿Qué te paso mamá?

-Nada…no pasa nada amor-la niña se acerco a abrazarla-Harry…-Hermione se levanto y miro a Jane-¿Tu eres…mi hija?-Jane miro a ambos y luego negó-No, yo…no los conozco, solo a los padres de Harry, yo jure proteger a la descendencia de la señora Lily yo…

-Ella es su hija, es mi mami y Ginny Wesley la alejo de ustedes, dejándola en un basurero a las afueras de un pueblo de Londres…es su hija, Jane Potter Granger, mi mamá-Harry miro a Hermione y luego a Jane-No es posible yo…no te recuerdo

-Son…coincidencias-Jane miro como algunos aurores llegaban y trataban de atacarlos-Solo son simples magos-la niña alzo la mano, y del techo cayeron varias estacas que atravesaban a los aurores por varios lados, llenando la estación de pánico y manchando las paredes de sangre-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-Ron lanzo una maldición contra la niña, pero está reboto al techo-¡Ronald!-Hermione se levanto, pero un dolor que recorría de sus rodillas al pecho la paralizo, dejándola caer al suelo-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione!-Harry trataba de localizar su herida, pero no encontraba nada, a pesar de ver sangre entre su cadera-No encontraras nada…Nagini la mordió-la niña se acerco a Hermione y con su dedo, mostro como entre la piel descubierta, había dos orificios hinchados y morados-No te matara su veneno, solo te adormecerá

-Hermione, es hora de irnos

-Está bien…adiós-la niña agarro la mano de John y ambos desaparecieron-¿¡Que le hiciste a Hermione!?-Ron intento lanzar un hechizo a Jane, pero ella le quebró la varita y la quemo-No…espera Ronald-Hermione se sostuvo su cadera y trato de enderezarse-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Jane

-… ¿Eres mi hija verdad? Yo…eh soñado muchas veces con tus ojos

-Son coincidencias-Jane se enderezo y miro como llegaban varios niños corriendo a encontrarse con sus padres-Me alegro que todo saliera bien

-Bueno, te tenemos como líder, ¿Qué esperabas?-Teddy paso su brazos por los hombros de Jane-¿Algun herido?

-Solo mocosos traumatizados, Scorpius fue el único valiente-Vicky tenia al rubio tomado de la mano-Soy muy valiente

-Me eh dado cuenta querido… ¿Mis padres?-detrás de Jane apareció una persona con una máscara de Voldemort-¡Bu!

-Eh visto peores cosas padre-la máscara se desvaneció y se mostro un rostro varonil, de piel blanca y ojos pardos, junto a un pelo cobrizo rojo /negro como el de Jane-Me lo imagino querida, tu madre se adelanto con los chicos…tienen una plática muy importante…hiciste bien en intervenir

-Estaban causando destrozos y jure proteger a la familia Potter-ambas personas voltearon a ver, como Harry y Hermione eran rodeados por sus respectivos hijos-¿Asi que la menor de los Potter es la segunda heredera?

-Tal parece-Jane miro a la pequeña Lily, que le respondía la mirada-Debo esperar a que entre a Hogwarts, asi podre verificarlo bien con el sombrero seleccionador

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…solo que…-Jane sintió como alguien tiraba de su capa y miro a Rose y Lily que la miraban con ojos de duda-Eres muy bonita

-Gracias señorita Potter-Jane le acaricio los cabellos y les sonrió-Tu cara es como la de mi mamá

-Son simples coincidencias señorita Wesley

-Soy Rose

-Y yo Lily

-Mucho gusto-Jane les tendió la mano y ellas la saludaron gustosas-Espero les guste-cuando soltaron sus manos, en la palma de Rose había una piedra de ámbar y en la de Lily una esmeralda-¡Wow! ¡Son bellísimas!-ambas niñas gritaron de júbilo y fueron corriendo a ver a sus padres-Jane, complicas mucho las cosas…cuando todo se sepa…

-Nada saldrá a la luz, jure mantenerme en las sombras…como tú Alexander

-Tú sabes porque lo hice…pero al final, puedo comprender esa sensación de vacío eh impotencia-Teddy le tomo la mano a Jane y la beso-¿Encontraste a mi hermano?

-Estuvo aquí, trajo a la niña pero ya se fueron a casa

-Y tu también debes partir, tu bebé debe estar sano, ¿verdad cachorrito?-Vicky acaricio el vientre abultado de Jane-¿Cuánto llevas?

-4 meses, pero casi no se me nota Vicky

-¿Sabes qué va a hacer?

-Parece que niño-Jane se toco el vientre y miro a Alexander-Vamos a casa

-¿No les borraras la memoria?

-Las piedras que les di lo harán-Alexandre y Jane se tomaron las manos y desaparecieron-¿Por qué mi prima Jane siempre está triste?

-Porque ella no tiene papás como tú

-Pero está el tío Alexander-Harry se encamino a ellos al ver partir a Jane-Luego te contamos

-¿Dónde está la chica?

-Su nombre es Jane, es mi prima-Scorpius miro con enojo a Harry-¿Saben dónde está Jane?

-Fue a la casa a ver a mi sobrina Hermione y a los bebés

-Scorpius vete con tu padre-el niño refunfuño pero se fue con su padre-¿Por qué se fue?

-Tiene cosas que atender padrino…tal vez la vuelvas a ver después-Harry asintió y poco a poco todos se fueron yendo.

-¿Quién era esa chica?-Rose miro a su madre, cuando estaban todos reunidos en un restaurante muggle-Era una chica muy bonita-Lily seguía jugando con la piedra, mientras sus hermanos dormían en un sillón cada uno-Se llama Jane y es mi prima-Scorpius miro a ambas chicas con enojo-Scorpius, vete a jugar con las niñas

-Quiero ver a Mione y a Jessy

-Iremos luego cariño, ve a jugar un rato-Ximena beso la mejilla de su hijo y este salio corriendo muy sonrojado-¿Conoces a esa chica Malfoy?

-…es mi ahijada, soy su padrino de bautizo-Harry y Hermione lo miraron, incitándolo a continuar-Harry, cariño, esa chica solo trajo problemas, ya ves lo que paso con el tren

-Jane salvo nuestros pellejos Wesley, reconoce eso-Draco la miro con asco-Mide tus palabras Malfoy

No te exaltes comadreja, que la plática es entre mi mujer, Potter, Granger Lupin y yo

-Malfoy tiene razón Ron…llévate a los niños a la casa, yo te alcanzo luego

-No te voy a dejar con este loco

-Ron por favor, no empieces-Hermione se tallo las sienes la ver como su marido ya empezaba una de sus escenas de celos-Hermione, a donde yo valla tu vas conmigo

-Es importante

-Solo es una chiquilla loca

-Ella tiene un nombre comadreja

-Malfoy por favor no te metas…Ron Hermione y yo nos quedaremos aquí, debemos averiguar sobre ella

-Pero Harry, los niños están cansados

-Ginny déjame platicar con ellos-Ginny se levanto con enojo y le grito a Harry-¡Pues quédate con ellos Harry y cuídalos tu que yo siempre soy quien cargas con estos niños!-todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y Harry se levanto molesto-¡No hables asi de mis hijos!

-¡Parecen solo mis hijos! ¡Siempre soy yo la que carga con ellos y sus travesuras mientras tú solo los dejas tontos y retrasados!-Lily, que estaba escuchando todo, se puso a llorar y a gritar-¡Eres muy mala! ¡Tú me pegas junto a mis hermanos!-Lily salio corriendo del lugar, seguida de Scorpius, que venía del área de juegos y la siguió por una señal de su papá-¿¡Le pegas a mis hijos!?-Harry golpeo la mesa con sus manos, despertando a James y Albus-Y-yo… no le creas Harry, yo jamás le pegaría los niños

-No es verdad, tu nos pegas cuando te enojas con no sé quién, que te va a visitar en las noches cuando papá no está-Albus la señalo con su dedo, mientras Rose miraba a todos con sus ojos llorosos-¿Qué?

-No es verdad Harry, los niños te están mintiendo

-No es verdad, es un hombre del ministerio papá, un tal…Dean o algo asi se llama, y cuando sales el va a estarse con mamá toda la noche, es cuando nos prohíbe salir de los cuartos-James miro como Ginny lo miraba con odio-¡Tu cállate que no sabes nada!-Ginny lo tomo del brazo, pero Hermione la hizo soltarlo y abrazo a James-Hermione no te metas en los problemas de mi hermana

-Tú estás igual papá, la tía Lavender te va a buscar muy seguido aunque este mamá y te eh visto besarla

-¿¡Qué demonios haces a mis espaldas Ronald!?-Hermione estaba enojada a tal grado, que el ambiente ya se notaba tenso-No le creas a esa niña, está loca porque no la dejo salir

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…tú no quieres a mi mamá y eres malo conmigo, a mí solo me gritas pero a Hugo lo tratas mejor y lo consientes

-¡Porque él es hombre y tu una mujer que se tiene que callar!-Ron tomo del cabello a Rose y la jalo-¡Mami!-Harry tomo a Ron del cuello de la camisa y lo aparto de la niña, que se fue a refugiar con Hermione y Ximena-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-Harry le pego un puñetazo en la cara y Draco intervino antes de que empezara una pelea-¡Por favor! Ahora hay algo más importante que es buscar a Lily y Scorpius

-Aquí estamos-ambos niños estaban con Jane, que ahora se veía más bajita y con el cabello recogido con una dona y solo tenía puesto un vestido negro de tirantes para maternidad junto a unos zapatos bajos negros-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lily se puso a gritar mi nombre y pues…aquí estoy-Lily estaba en los brazos de Jane llorando-Dame a mi hija

-No, Lily está asi por tu culpa

-¡Que me la des!-antes de que Ginny tocara a Jane, una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules la tomo del cabello y la tiro al suelo-No toques a MI hija-Harry saco a Ron del restaurante (que estaba con poca gente) y Ginny se fue de ahí con mala cara-¡Papi!-Lily salto de los brazos de Jane a los de Harry-Yo…gracias por traerla

-No hay problema, ella ya sabe cómo llamarme-Jane iba a salir, cuando Harry la detuvo tomando su mano-Espera…tenemos que hablar-Jane miro a todos los que quedaban y asintió-¿Qué tiene?-Jane miro a los 3 niños que estaban aferrados a Hermione-No lloren, cuando un niño llora el cielo también-y de un momento a otro, una tempestad se soltó sobre la ciudad tomando a los niños por sorpresa-Pero si ríen…-Jane trono los dedos y unos rallos de sol, golpearon los charcos cerca de la ventana donde estaban los niños y salio un arco iris-Pasan cosas buenas

-¡Wow!-todos los niños se soltaron a reír y abrazaron a Jane-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Magia…y con una hija a los 15 años

-¿Tienes un hijo?

-Si Albus, se llama Hermione y tiene 3 años, pronto cumple 9 y unos gemelos de 10 meses

-¿Y son molestos como nosotros?

-James, los niños no son molestos…mis hijos son tranquilos, son unos bebés, ustedes ya son grandes-Jane le dio un caramelo a cada uno-Scorpius, ¿Por qué no los llevas al parque que está a la vuelta? John debe de estar afuera, dile que los lleve-todos los niños salieron corriendo a mojarse, con el pobre John tratando de seguirles el paso-¿Podrá con ellos?

-Mi hija mayor es muy…peculiar, tratar con ella es tratar con dos mujeres más

-Tu hija está medio turuleca

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Ella es Paola, es mi madre adoptiva-Draco miro a Harry-Jane…la memoria de Harry no fue alterada

-Sí, eso veo… ¿Qué es lo que quieren preguntarme?

-¿Quién eres?-Jane guardo silencio y miro como en la calle de enfrente estaban todos los niños saltando en los charcos y tratando de tocar el arco iris-Soy…soy la hija de ambos…yo nací hace 19 años, meses después de la caída de Voldemort

-Pero…ni Harry ni yo te recordamos…yo solo te veo en sueños, por tus ojos

-Son una mezcla de los ojos verdes de Harry y los tuyos

-Son muy bellos queridas

-Gracias madrina

-¿Ustedes sabían de ella? ¿Qué es nuestra hija?-Ximena tomo la mano de Draco y la apretó-El ministerio lo sabe Hermione…el Ministro ordeno la ejecución de Jane cuando se enteraron de…lo que ella era…Draco y yo supimos que estaba viva hace 10 años

-Jane ah vivido conmigo y mi familia desde que la encontramos en el basurero

-¿Pero…por que estabas en un basurero? ¿Nosotros te dejamos?-Harry miro a Jane y vio como los ojos de la chica se humedecían-No…cuando nací, ese mismo día…llegaron los hermanos Wesley y me alejaron de ustedes…me metieron en una caja, mientras les borraban la memoria a ustedes y a Minerva…me dejaron en el callejón, pero nos e atrevieron a matarme

-¡¿Por qué te matarían?! ¡Eras solo un bebé!-Hermione ya estaba llorando al saber lo que "su hija" había vivido-Porque yo…-Jane suspiro y miro a Harry a los ojos-Yo…yo soy la heredera de Tom Riddle…yo puedo traer a la vida a Voldemort o…que el reencarne en mi-Harry y Hermione gritaron y miraron a Paola-Jane resulto ser la parte del alma de Voldemort que se pudo salvar…Jane fue concebida cuando aun tenias el pedazo de alma de Voldemort…lo traspasaste a ella y pues…el ministerio la quería muerta y los Wesley la entregaron, pero no la mataron, no les dio tiempo-Jane miro a "sus padres" como no decían nada-Me mantuve oculta, hasta que cuando tenía 5 años me dijeron quien era y de donde provenía…jure protegerlos a ustedes y sus familias en las sombras…incluyendo a los Wesleys

-¿Pero…? ¿Pero porque no apareciste antes? ¿Por qué ahora?-Hermione la tomo de la mano y trato de abrazarla, pero Jane se alejo de ella como si quemara-No podía…Ron me dijo que si lo hacia los mataría o a mis hermanos y yo…yo no quería que les pasara nada por mi culpa…trabaje de criada en casa de los Wesleys hasta los 12 años

-Cuando el imbécil de Ronald te violo-Harry se levanto de golpe y volteo la silla-¿¡Te violo!? ¡¿Ese imbécil te violo?!-Jane bajo la mirada y asintió-Debemos ir a casa Jane, no te sienta bien tantas emociones con tu embarazo

-¿Estás embarazada?

-Si…tengo 4 meses-Jane se toco el vientre y miro a Hermione-Me adelanto, no me siento bien

-Ven cariño, Draco y yo te llevamos, no puedes aparecerte, hará daño al bebé-los 3 salieron por la puerta y dejaron a Harry, Hermione y Harry en la mesa-¿Recuerdan cuando estaban en la cabaña? ¿Luego que el peli rojo los dejara?-ambos asintieron algo sonrojados-Ahí concibieron a Jane, luego enfrentaron a Ron, diciendo que tenían algo y él lo acepto, solo para después quitarles a Jane luego de que naciera

-¿Lo que paso ese día no fue un sueño?

-No Harry…entre ustedes hubo algo muy hermosos y de eso nació Jane…pero los Wesleys lo vieron como un impedimento para lo que querían-Harry abrazo a Hermione que lloraba sin parar-Ella siempre… ¿Siempre estuvo ahí?

-Jamás los dejo, siempre estaba oculta esperando a que estuvieran bien…a que regresaras con bien de tus viajes Harry, y que tu no peligraras en las noches Hermione…Jane siempre fue una niña discriminada, en su espalda esta la marca tenebrosa…siempre soñaba con ustedes, desde que nació grabo sus caras y eso siempre la ah estado persiguiendo

-LE hemos hecho daño…siempre supe que entre y Hermione y yo había algo más pero…

-Cuando borraron sus memorias, encerraron esos sentimientos

-¿Esos recuerdos y sentimientos volverán?

-Depende de Jane, ella los tiene, el robo de la casa de los Wesley

-Mi niña…es mi bebé-Hermione sollozo más fuerte y Harry la aprisiono a su cuerpo-¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?

-Ser felices, es lo que la motiva a no dejarse vencer por la oscuridad del alma de Voldemort que ella posee-Harry asintió-Creo que Hermione y yo vamos a separarnos de los Wesley

-¿Intentaran algo?-ambos se miraron y sonrojados asintieron-…Ron y Ginny no han sido los únicos infieles

-Esperen esperen… ¿Ustedes…?-ambos asintieron y Paola se rio-Si inician algo harán muy felices a Jane, pero están los niños

-Ellos entenderán-los 3 sonrieron y se levantaron-Los llevare a mi casa, Jane debe estar ahí

-¿Y quien es el padre de mis nietos?-Harry frunció el ceño-No me interesa saberlo Hermione

-A mi si, ¿Quién es?

-John Lupin-a Harry se le bajaron los colores-¿Qué?

-Si, ellos son pareja desde hace tiempo, han tenido sus bajas y todo pero…hace 2 meses John piensa pedir la mano de Jane a Alex

-Ahí muchas cosas que debemos saber de nuestra hija Hermione

-Lo sé-ambos sonrieron y tomaron de la mano a Paola-Bien, vamos a mi casita-los 3 desaparecieron entre la calle, con el sol metiéndose en el horizonte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me alegro que les haya gustado mi finc, apesar de que este todo enredado ^^U pero creo que esa es mi forma de escribir, pero estoy tratando de desechar ese defecto ¡lo juro!, bueno aqui está el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y perdon si hay faltas de ortografia, no la manejo muy bien, apesar de tener Word. Espero que este capitulo les guste, gracias**

* * *

Pov. Jane (cuando recien llego a la casa de los Riddle)

"…_cuando me encontré frente a esa gran casa, pensé que mi vida podría cambiar, que podía sentirme capaza de volver a buscar a esa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos bonitos, y volver a sentirme en esos brazos fuertes, junto a sus ojos verdes, como la caja en la que estaba…era grande, demasiado, como lo de una manzana…su portón se extendía a lo ancho y a lo largo, adornado con enredaderas muertas, pero al mismo tiempo se veían vivas…cuando la cruzamos, vi muchos pétalos verdes, como los ojos de esa persona de brazos fuertes…la puerta era muy grande, estaba adornada con destellos de negro, y formas distintas…serpientes, con sus ojos rojos y me miraban…adentro era expenso, la cosa de muchas luces*__ me hizo sentir con muchas vueltas y me perdí, solo sentí que subía para quedar más cerca del techo**__ y a los lados, había barreras con serpientes sosteniéndolas de dos lados, arriba abajo…se dividió en dos ese camino de alturas y agarramos uno del lado derecho…en las paredes había cuadros y todos me miraban con sonrisas…pero no eran las mismas que de la mujer de cabellos caramelo…en una puerta, estaba el tapiz negro con serpientes enrollándose hasta tocar el techo de la puerta, sus ojos eran verdes…cuando se movió, vi un cuarto en color rojo, con manchas negras y una cosa, con varas y una cortina sobre ella***__además de muchas caras y miradas variadas, que me observaban, en especial una personita de pelo azul, un muñequito de madera…según lo que escuche de esa bella de mujer de cabellos negros oscuros lacios y de ojos rojizos/cafés, además de tener un calor fue hermoso…-Es parecida a los Evans_

_-Si…es muy parecida a mi madre Paola…gracias por aceptarla, cuando supe que mi hermano había votado a mi sobrina_

_-Alexander…tu hermano tendrá sus razones…ahora nosotros tenemos que cuidar de nuestra nueva bebita-sentí sus labios cálidos y luego un cambio de textura, me vi en unos ojos de dos colores, muy bonitos e idénticos a los verdes de hace unos momentos…-¿Es mi hermanita?_

_-Mira Hayle, ella es Jane, y será tu hermanita, junto con tus otros hermanos, Adrian y Malcome_

_-Es muy chiquita…yo la voy a cuidar-sentí como alguien me enderezaba…sentí unas cosas sobre mi garganta y un dolor me abrazo__3__-¡Está llorando! _

_-Tranquila hermanita, yo te voy a cuidar-sentí algo chocar en mi espalda y luego algo brotar de mi boca…quien me cargaba, me estaba dando muchas sensaciones agradables, y solo pude ver su cabello casi castaño, medio rojo medio negro, resaltando sus ojos rojos/cafés…mire a todos, y sentí mucha calidez en el cuerpo, sentí algo picar mis ojos y luego, ah alguien darme sus nombres…-Mi hermano Harry, y Hermione, ellos son tus padres mi niña, pero yo te cuidare hasta que ellos debas saber lo que ah sido de ti…ahora yo seré tu papá-…asi que eso son ellos; Harry y Hermione…yo en mis sombras los cuidare, como me cuidaron a mi…-Pa-pa_

_-Ha-hablo… ¡Jane hablo!-…creo que el techo se movió, porque vi como serpientes caían y se me acercaban…esa casa seria mi hogar…"_

* * *

*-Hace referencia a una araña o lampara de techo, con candelabros y velas de poca luz.

**-Hace referencia a las escaleras.

***-Hace referencia a una cuna.

* * *

Harry y Hermione estaban acostados en una cama, mirando el techo y esperando a que llegara Paola o Jane-… ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Por qué quitarnos a nuestra niña?-Hermione se giro a verlo y vio como Harry tenía los ojos cerrados-…Ronald toco a mi hija, no me interesa porque lo hizo, solo me importa meterlo en Azkaban

-No seas rencoroso, Ron tendrá una razón

-¡Violo a mi hija!-Hermione dejo salir una lagrima y se enderezo-Harry, quieras o no, llegue a conocer a Ron y a apreciarlo, nunca lo ame, sin embargo…m es difícil aceptar lo que hizo, siempre fue un gran padre con Rose y Hugo-Harry se levanto por completo de la cama y miro a Hermione-¿Le creerías a Ron en vez de a Jane?

-…no, mucho menos por lo que le hizo, pero me sería difícil aceptarlo-Harry se sentó junto a ella y tomo su mano-¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Qué somos ahora?

-Amantes ya no, eso te lo puedo asegurar-ambos sonrieron de forma picara y se besaron, sintiendo la libertad que tanto anhelaban además de una alegría la saber de la existencia del fruto de su gran amor-Los niños…no creo que lo acepten

-Lily, James y Albus si, Rose tal vez, con el tiempo pero Hugo…

-El es muy apegado a Ron…no me perdonara separarme de él-Harry la abrazo y beso su cabeza-Sinceramente…en estos momentos me importa más Jane…ella es la niña que siempre quise tener…pensé que Lily llenaría ese vacío que laguna vez sentí pero…solo me hizo más fuerte, esperando poder tenerla

-Yo también…solo que siento que algo falta Harry, nuestras memorias, nuestras respuestas y porque todos piensas lo que no es verdad

-Eso pueden preguntárselo a Jane-en la puerta estaban Paola y Alexander, con unos trajes de gala, color negro, el de Paola era de dos piezas, con medias negras y zapatillas de tacón alto del mismo color-Pasen al comedor, la cena está servida-Alexander les indico el pasillo, mientras tomaba del brazo a Paola y caminaba rumbo a las escaleras-Que bella casa

-Te agradezco el comentario cariño, ah pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones-los 4 pasaban por el pasillo, adornado por distintos cuadros-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Harry señalo a dos personas: una mujer sentada con un bebé en brazos, junto a un hombre erguido, con la mano en el respaldo de la silla-…mis abuelos, la casa les perteneció por muy poco tiempo

-¿Y ella?

-Es mi tía Elizabeth…ella murió hace muchos años-el cuadro estaba rasgado por todo el lienzo, junto a rastros de quemaduras-El cuadro fue destruido una noche, no podemos retirarlo, vuelve a aparecer en el mismo lugar-siguieron avanzando, hasta toparse con las escaleras y descenderlas, encontrándose con 6 figuras esperándolos-Buenas noches damas y caballeros-Alexander saludo a las personas y las guio hasta la entrada del comedor, abrió las puertas, mostrando un comedor largos, con candelabros de plata, con velas encendidas y varios platillos frente a cada silla, con fruteros en el centro y varias jarras de agua y jugos-Tomen asiento las damas-Paola guio a Hermione a los asientos: Paola tomo el asiento del lado derecho, la segunda silla, guiándose por la silla principal, la de la punta al frente de la puerta y sentó a Hermione a su izquierda-Bien, toma asiento Harry, frente a Hermione-Alexander se sentó frente a Paola y Harry lo siguió, segundos después por la puerta entraron más personas-Bien, Harry, Hermione, les presento a mi familia-Paola se levanto y se acerco a los muchachos, ya que en su mayoría eran jóvenes de entre 20 a 15 años-Bien, comienzo por mis hijos y de Alex claro…mis primogénitos Adrian y Malcome-eran dos jóvenes gemelos de cabello negro largo y ojos cafés, altos y corpulentos, de gafas redondas y piel algo blanca-Junto a mi hija Hayle-la chica era peli roja fuerte, de ojos esmeraldas, casi de la estura de sus hermanos y de piel pálida-Tiene 21 años…hija siéntate al lado de Hermione, niños a lado de Harry-cuando se sentaron, llegaron dos chicos más-Mis otros hijos Heidi y Oscar-Heidi era la copia de Paola, mientras Oscar, era pelinegro de ojos cafés, sin las gafas y más bajo, con la piel algo más oscura, sin exagerar-Ellos tiene 17 años, este año acaban Hogwarts…Heidi junto a tu hermana y Oscar junto a tus hermanos…y mis últimos hijos, trillizos: Harry, Marco y Elizabeth-los niños eran pelinegros, solo que el primero con gafas y el segundo sin ellas, uno de ojos verdes y el otro de ojos rojizos/cafés, mientras la niña era peli roja como su hermana mayor-Elizabeth junto a Heidi y niños junto a su hermano Oscar-al sentarse, Hermione los miro y luego a Paola-¿8 hijos?

-Lo sé, Alexander abusa de mí

-Siempre quise una familia grande querida, ¿Tu no Harry?, Hermione debió darte otro hijo-ambos mencionados enrojecieron-Bien, ahora mis hermanos…él es Jack, tiene 42 años, es mi hermano mayor y su esposa Dayra, ella tiene tu edad Harry, 36 años-el hombre era pelinegro oscuro, de ojos rojizos/cafés muy pálido y alto, algo delgado, con mirada penetrante, mientras la mujer, era de cabello negro rizado, de ojos azules/grises, de piel blanca y de estatura alta, tanto como el hombre-Y el es mi hermano Tom, tiene 29 años y es el menor-Tom era pálido pálido, de ojos cafés y pelo algo castaño, de estatura mediana y sonrisa socarrona-Bien, Jack tu el cabecera, Tom en el puesto vacio junto a Alex y Dayra junto a mi lugar por favor…bueno, solo faltan los chicos, pero creo que tardaran…-sin embargo la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron, James, Albus, Scorpius y Lily corriendo, siendo perseguidos por una boa-¡Mamá!-los niños se fueron contra Hermione tirándola de su silla-¿¡Que significa esto!?

-Se me escapo-la niña castaña entro montada en un león con Rose detrás de ella-¡Hermione Lupin! ¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada!?

-No no, mi culpa no es…el bruto de Albus quiso hablar parsel, pero como no puede, se enojo y rompió el cristal

-¡Llama a tu cosa esa!-Hayle estaba sobre su silla, mientras todo en el comedor se reían de ella-Eres de mi casa y te asusta el símbolo de tu familia

-¡Me gustan los pitones no las boas! ¡Sácala!-la niña trono los dedos y la serpiente desapareció-Eres una llorona

-¡Esa cosa estuvo a punto de matar a mi pitón rey!

-Era débil, tu serpiente es una cosa de nada comparada a mi querida Nagini

-¡Hermione Lupin siéntate en este mismo instante si no quieres que te castigue por los próximos 5 meses sin entrenamiento!

-Vale, vale…que carácter te cargas abue…baja Rose-la castaña mayor y la niña se bajaron del león, que se fue a acostar al lado de Alexander-No puedo creer que esas cosas estén en mi casa

-Paola, exageras, Sam es un animal domesticado

-Cállate Alexander que hoy duermes en el sillón de la biblioteca

-Calma querida, que yo no eh hecho nada malo-todos rieron a carcajadas, incluso los niños-Bien: Lily, Rose, siéntense junto a Elizabeth, Albus, James y Scorpius, junto a Marco por favor…Hermione tu vete a tu cuarto

-¡Estás en tus días porque te cargas un carácter peor que el m…!-la boca de la niña fue callada por la mano de Teddy-Cariño calla tu boca que nos dejas sin comer a todos

-Teddy siéntate junto a Scorpius, dile a tu hermano que se venga a comer

-Ya llegue Paola-Teddy y John eran el vivo retrato de su padre, con la diferencia que John era Lycan y Teddy metaformago-Narcissa, Vicky junto a Lily

-¿Y mi mamá?

-Jane está con tus hermanos hija

-Genial voy con ellos…provecho y buenas noches-Hermione hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo-¿Qué la niña no era castaña?, cuando se fue lo tenía negro

-Es como mamá tía Hermione, mi hija también es metaformaga-John se sentó, seguidos de Narcissa, Victorie y Teddy-¿Hermana?

-Oh si, Narcissa es la prometida de Tom

-Es una gran familia señora Paola

-Te agradezco el comentario, señorita Lily

-Nuca vi a tus hijos en Hogwarts Alexander

-Ellos son como yo Harry, prefieren estar en sus habitaciones o en la cámara de Salazar-Hermione y Harry abrieron los ojos y miraron a todos los de la mesa-¿Son…?

-¿Slytherin?...mi familia, mis queridos leones, es la familia Riddle…Tom, Jack y yo somos los hijos de Tom Riddle-Harry se levanto de golpe y los miro a todos con enfado-¿¡Sus hijos!? ¿¡Hijos de Voldemort!?

-¡No somos hijos de esa aberración de nuestra familia!...toma asiento Potter, hay cosas que no comprendes

-¡No voy a dejar a mi familia con la sucia y asquerosa familia de Voldemort!

-¡No insultes a mi familia!-Alexander se levanto y se iba a lanzar sobre Harry, cuando Malcome lo detuvo-Padre, guarda la compostura, ahí niños presentes

-Harry, siéntate

-¡Pero Hermione!

-¡En mi mesa no se grita!-una mujer entro, enfundada en una capa gris/negra, de cabellos lisos castaños/rojos y ojos verdes, de piel un tanto blanca, poco apiñonado-¡Tomen asiento ustedes dos o lárguense!-Alexander tomo asiento y Harry lo siguió-Bien, ahora señor Potter, veo que usted es como el idiota de James y Sirius: unos discriminadores

-¡Ellos son hijos de Vol…!

-No me interesa o se calla o se larga-Harry se sentó de mala gana y la mujer se puso en la silla paralela a la de Jack-Eva, sirve la cena por favor-una elfa, entro solo con una cuchara-¡Qué bonito atuendo!-la elfa estaba vestida con un camisón verde pantanoso, muy bonito con moños-Gracias señorita

-Eva, ella es la joven Rose

-Si ama…la cena-Eva toco cada una de las tapas de plata que cubrían los platos-Quiten las tapas-al moverlas, se pudo apreciar como en cada plato había comida diferente-¡Es lo que quería!

-Es un conjuro joven…

-Albus

-Joven Albus, el conjuro hace que aparezca la comida que se quiera…Eva pasa a retirarte

-¿Justas tomar la cena con nosotros querida?

-No gracias Ama, para el té acepto-la elfa desapareció y Hermione miro a la mujer de la silla de la orilla-¿Cómo se llama?

-Amelia, Amelia Smith

-Me agrado mucho el trato con su elfo

-Es como mi hija, me la entregaron cuando era una niña, la eduque como una hija más, es parte de la familia, comiencen la cena-pronto el comedor se lleno de voces, donde cada uno convivía con los demás, resaltando entre los trillizos de 11 años y los hijos de Harry y Hermione.

En una habitación, Jane estaba en su cama acunando a dos bebés de apenas un años-Mis hermanos son flojos

-Hermione, hija, son unos bebés

-Yo a su edad ya caminaba y corría

-Nunca podíamos tenerte quieta-Hermione se acostó en la cama-Me siento incomoda con ellos aquí

-…igual yo, pero por algo el abuelo Tom lo decidió asi…llama a Verenice y Alyssa, tiene que bajar a cenar

-No con ellos en el comedor

-Hermione…-la puerta se abrió y entraron dos mujeres: una peli negra de ojos cafés/rojos, con el pelo liso y una peli roja, de un rojo fuerte, quemado, de ojos verdes y piel pálida ambas-La llevamos a cenar con los Tonks

-Sí, los abuelos me caen bien

-No, cenaras con nosotros…y ustedes dos no la solapen Herms, Mimí dejen que mi hija se adapte a todas las circunstancias

-Me arde la espalda

-Es tu marca…quítate la ropa y ponte tu bata de baño, Herms ayúdala-la pelinegra se metió al baño con Hermione-¿Qué tal están estos cachorros?

-Inquietos, ya pronto es luna llena Mimí y John ya quiere comenzar a educarlos, los llevara al bosque de Dean

-…ese bosque te trae recuerdos

-Ahí me puse de parto con Hermione-ambas rieron y por la puerta entro John-¿Cuál es el chiste?

-Cuando se puso de parto en el bosque

-No fue una linda experiencia… ¿Y la niña?-John cargo a uno de los bebés y lo acuno a su pecho-En el baño…su marca está por penetrarse ya en la piel

-Debe dolerle

-Demasiado papá-la niña salio con su bata negra-¿Negro? ¿No prefieres otro color?

-¡El plata o el verde!-John se rio y beso a Hermione en la cabeza-Enséñame tu espalda-la niña se dio la vuelta y descubrió su espalda, la marca tenebrosa estaba impregnada por toda su espalda, más como un tatuaje que con movimiento-Ya pronto estará impregnada…es solo cuestión de tiempo hija

-Pero me duele mami

-Pasara, no te preocupes, ahora bajemos que me muero de hambre

-Con 4 meses de embarazo es normal mami-afuera del cuarto estaba una niña de cabellos rizados, negros y ojos grises, de 16 años, junto a una niña rubia de ojos rojos/cafés de 3 años-¿Qué pasa tía?

-Tenemos que bajar Alyssa-la niña pelinegra asintió-Quiero waffles

-Eres una tragona Verenice-las niñas bajaron corriendo, seguidas de la chica-No tengo hambre

-No has comido nada

-Es el estrés, Dumstrage es frustrante

-Son puros hombres-bajaron entre platicas y al entrar al comedor, encontraron a la pequeña Hermione lanzándole comida a los dos Harry-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Me llamo Mione!

-¡Pero ese Harry no sabe que detestas ese apodo!-Jane sostuvo a Hermione antes de que le lanzara un tenedor al Harry mayor-Sigues igual de lunática

-Hermano cierra la boca-Oscar le tapo la boca-Bien, las presentaciones Paola

-Si Amelia-Paola se enderezo y todos se callaron-Bueno ella es Jane, mi otra "hija", 19 años…ella es Alyssa, la nieta de Amelia, hija de mi hermano Jack y Dayra, Dayra es hija de Amelia…Alyssa, siéntate junto a Narcissa…ella es Verenice, la hija de Vicky y Teddy-Harry escupió la bebida que estaba ingiriendo-¿¡Tu hija!?

-No te lo comente cierto…bueno, necesitábamos mantener escondida a Vere asi que… ¡Sorpresa!

-¡Y te quejabas que yo ya había metido la pata!

-¡Con mi hija!-Jane enrojeció y Hermione comenzó a reírse-Bueno…Jane presenta a tu familia

-…ella es mi hija mayor, Hermione-la pequeña castaña estaba alegando con todos los hijos de Alex, sacando risas a los mayores-Y ellos mis gemelos: Jessica y Alfred-Jane se los enseño primero a Hermione, quien los cargo con mucho cuidado: eran dos bebés de pelo castaño como el suyo, pero con los ojos azules/grisáceos de los Black-Son demasiado parecidos

-Son los únicos gemelos aquí que de verdad respetan la definición de la palabra-el Harry menor estaba con la sonrisa irónica, una que podría dar miedo-¿Todos los Riddle tiene esa sonrisa de…sádicos?-todos se quedaron callados ante la pregunta de James-…Si-James asintió ante la respuesta orgullosa-Son peor que tu Malfoy

-Cállate James-Hermione se los entrego a Jane y ella se los paso a Harry-Cuidado con la cabeza Harry-Alexander le ayudo y Harry los contemplo muy detenidamente, eran como Hermione y como Tonks-¿Cuánto tienen?

-1 año 3 meses

-Y ya está embarazada otra vez-Harry fulmino con la mirada a John-Jane toma asiento junto a Vere y Hermione siéntate junto a tu mamá

-Quiero ir con los abuelos

-Cuando acabes te llevo

-¡Me duele mi espalda papá!

-Cuando acabemos-la castaña frunció el ceño como lo hacía Hermione y se sentó de mala manera-Hermione no seas irrespetuosa

-¡Quiero ir con mis abuelos Paola!

-¡Compórtate!-Amelia golpeo la mesa y la niña se cayó-¡Eres una Riddle, mantén la compostura!

-¡Quiero a mis abuelos!

-¡Hermione obedece lo que se te pide!-Jane le grito con una voz muy autoritaria y seria, que asusto a Lily y a los demás niños-…no quiero estar con ellos

-Pues de aguantas, te quedaras a cenar y luego tu padre te llevara con los abuelos ¿está claro?

-Sí, no soy estúpida-la niña quito la tapa de su comida y…el plato estaba vacío-Cena o no vas

-¡No se me antoja nada!-Jane se levanto y abrió la puerta del comedor-Vete a dormir y nos ale mañana

-¡Mañana entreno con mi abuelito Alexander!

-¡No me interesa vete a la cama y no sales!-la niña se levanto llorando y salio corriendo, estando en la escaleras le grito a Jane-¡Como estás tú padres biológicos me tratas asi! ¡Háblame cuando se larguen y te vuelvan a abandonar por los patéticos Wesleys!-la niña se fue corriendo a su cuarto, con las chicas Herms y Mimí-Y que metes la pata Jane

-Herms guardémonos los comentarios y vallamos con ella-ambas subieron las escaleras, con Nagini y Sam siguiéndolas. Cuando Jane cerro al puerta se apoyo en ella-¿Cariño?

-Estoy bien…solo me duele la cabeza, es todo papá-Alex se levanto y con ayuda de John, sentaron a la chica en su silla-Estos pleitos te estás alterando, ¿Quieres ir con la doctora?

-No…solo son jaquecas…sigamos cenando-Alexander y John se acomodaron en su lugar y la cena transcurrió en un silencio incomodo-¿Y cómo se siente tener bebés?-Lily miro a todas la mujeres madres-Bueno, depende de cada mujer-Amelia comenzó con las respuestas a Lily-¿Por qué?

-Porque cada mujer tiene un diferente cuerpo, tu cuerpo no es como el de la señorita Rose o el de Hayle…cuando seas un poquito más grande te ayudo con tus preguntas ¿sí?

-Vale…Jane, ¿te dolieron mis sobrinos?-Jane sonrió con nostalgia y algo de tristeza-Más o menos Lily, mis hijos son más distintos, son Lycantropos

-¿Cómo John?

-Exacto, ellos son lobos-Jane tomo un sorbo de leche-¿Y cómo se metieron a tu panza?-todos dejaron de comer y Jane escupió todo-Bueno…John los metió-John se empezó a poner de pelo rojo y su cabello se erizo-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Con una noche de alcohol y depresión porque lo batearon

-¡Adrian!-todos se carcajearon y Adrian solo alzo su copa de sidra-Salud por la futura pareja-Lily era la única que no se reía-No es justo, yo nunca entiendo nada

-Yo te dijo

-Hayle-la peli roja se limpio la boca y puso sus codos en la mesa-Esos codos bájalos

-Espera mamá…imagina un plátano y una papaya-todos dejaron de comer y Alyssa se lanzo una manzana a la cabeza-¡Como pretendes decírselo asi!

-Oye, yo lo supe por experiencias poco aptas para menores… ¡Me toco ver como concebían a Heidi y Oscar!-Alexander se carcajeo y Paola se levanto de su silla-¡Está platica no nos concierne a nosotros asi que calla tu bocota!

-¡Yo quiero saber!

-Cuando tengas 15 años lo sabrás y punto final

-¡Pero papá…!-la puerta se abrió y entraron 6 hombres, vestidos con capas negras-Hermione escapo-Jane se levanto y se acerco a ellos-¿¡Como que escapo!? ¡No puede escapar, no conoce el camino a la reja!

-Pero si los pasadizos, esa mocosa es muy curiosa

-¿¡Y que esperan!? ¡Vallan por ella, es de noche algo le puede pasar!

-Está en Hogwarts, no hay de qué preocuparse

-¡No me digas eso cuando mi hija no está bajo mi techo sin mi consentimiento!-Jane quiso salirse pero las puertas se cerraron-¡Déjame salir Jack!

-Te quedaras y guardaras la compostura, cuando la cena termine iremos por ella, yo mismo la traeré junto con la Liga, siéntate-Jane intento abrir la puerta, pero el picaporte desapareció-No puedes hacerme esto

-Siéntate Jane y tranquilízate, Jack tiene la razón

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilízate! ¡Mi hija está afuera de estas paredes Alexander!

-Puedes usar el mapa para mantenerla vigilada-Harry se levanto y de su capa saco el pergamino-_Juro solebdemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_-el mapa de Hogwarts comenzó a extenderse, mostrando cada cuadro, aula y habitante del castillo-Búscala en el baño de mujeres

-No está ahí John, está en la sala común de Slytherin-Harry hizo espacio en la mesa y abrió el mapa-Está loca, solo se la pasa dando vueltas

-No James, está buscando algo-el cartelito con el nombre se movía en círculos, hasta que desapareció-¡¿A dónde se ah ido?! ¡Ya no aparece!-Jane miro a Jack y este solo recargo su cabeza en sus manos, cruzándolas a la altura de su cuello y los codos en la mesa-Alexander, me parece que ahora te tocan las presentaciones-Amelia señalo con su mano a las personas que estaban en la esquina, con sus capas negras-Bueno es complicada…primero que nada, debo aclarar algo: Tom Riddle no es la misma persona que Voldemort, Voldemort es solo el alma caída de un heredero de Salazar, pero ese heredero fue asesinado por el peligro que representaba, asi que es un alma en pena y desafortunadamente busca herederos que sean vulnerables

-¿Pero entonces que es de Tom Riddle?

-Está muerto Hermione, junto con mi madre, mi padre falleció cuando Harry entro a Hogwarts…cuando hiciste cenizas al profesor, el alma de Voldemort quiso regresar al cuerpo de mi padre, pero el cuerpo lo rechazo y mi padre murió…mamá intento encerrar el alma de Voldemort en el guardapelo, pero no se pudo y perdió la vida en ello

-… ¿Y ellos? ¿Quiénes son?-Alexander se tomo la cabeza con las manos y se jalo el pelo-…son los primeros mortifagos, La Liga… ¿Qué sabes de los antecesores de la familia Potter Harry?

-No mucho, desde mis abuelos no hay registros de más

-Bueno… ¡Al diablo con el protocolo!...ellos son los primeros mortifagos: Draco Malfoy, Tania y Marco Wesley, Matt Terrison, Arón Black y Jasón Potter…quítense las mascaras-cuando se las quitaron, a Harry casi le da un infarto al ver como un hombre idéntico a su padre, estaba con los mortifagos-Pero…pero…-Jasón que solo miraba a Jane se acerco-Aunque no me creas, Harry…Tom Riddle es mi mejor amigo, el mejor que te puedas imaginar…el me enseño muchas cosas, entre ellas a amar

-¡Pero tu nombre no está en los registros de la familia!

-…me quitaron el apellido cuando supieron que me comprometí con la hermana de Ton…con Elizabeth-una mano se poso en su hombro-Yo soy Marco y ella es mi hermana Tania, somos gemelos-ambos eran peli rojos/anaranjados, de cabellos cortos los dos y de ojos azules, su aspecto era más parecido al de Billy, sin la cicatriz-Yo Matt Terrison, fui el mejor amigo de Elizabeth-Matt era un rubio de ojos azules, un poco bajito a comparación de los otros-Yo soy Aron Black, y como ven, mi parecido con Sirius es mucho, salvo el cabello-el de Aron era corto y liso-Somos más, pero los demás estás vigilando a Hermione

-Te llamas como el papá de Scorpius

-Si lo sé, me parece que soy el bisabuelo de Lucius…pero no importa-Scorpius sonrió-Ya use la varita que me regalaste, es muy bonita

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, esa varita fue de mi hijo, solo que falleció cuando tenía 15 años

-Es triste-Lily asintió mucho con la cabeza-Lo sé querida, pero logre superarlo

-¿Cómo fue que Hermione salio sin que nosotros la oyéramos?

-Por el retrato de Severus

-Creí que estaba sellado Marco

-Lo selle perfectamente Alex, pero esa niña es una pinga-todos rieron fuertemente-Tengo sueño-Rose estaba cabeceando-¿Cómo los acomodaras Amelia?

-En realidad quería que tu hicieras eso por mi Jasón, y como tu hablaste…te lo encargo…Draco, lleva a Jane al jardín…tu abuelo quiere hablar contigo

-¿Mi padre está aquí?-Alexander se levanto y camino a Amelia-Solo vino a ver a Jane…lo lamento-Alex agacho la cara y alzo los hombros-No importa…supongo que ya hay que ir a dormir-Jack se levanto y trono los dedos, donde la elfa apareció-Te agradecemos la comida Eva, pero ya no tenemos energía para un té ¿podrías recoger la mesa?

-Claro amo, Eva recogerá la mesa y se irá a costar

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?-Hermione se levanto y recogió algunos platos-Pero señora…

-Déjala Eva, ella más terca que yo-Jane estaba con la cabeza entre sus manos-Vámonos Jane, tu abuelo te llama-Draco le ofreció el brazo a Jane y ella se recargo en él-John, bañas a los niños, Hayle ¿podrías ayudarle?

-Claro…arriba mocosos-los hijos de Alex salieron de ahí, seguidos poco a poco de todos los integrantes de la familia-Te lo encargo Jasón

-No te preocupes Amelia…Tania lleva a Amelia a su recamara, Marco y Arón, lleven a Jack y a Dayra a su recamara…Matt acompáñame a arreglar las habitaciones…por lo mientras vallan a la habitación de Jane, es la más espaciosa-el comedor se vació, hasta que solo quedaron Hermione y Eva-¿Qué tal te sientes aquí Eva?

-Soy muy feliz, los amos me quieren mucho y permiten que Eva salga cuando quiera y la cuidan si se enferma

-Me alegra que este siendo tratada de una buena forma-la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron la pequeña Hermione y sus dos acompañantes-Tu madre te está buscando

-… ¿Qué planeas hacerle a mi madre?-la niña se subió a la mesa y camino sobre ella hasta llegar frente a Hermione-Eva retírate

-Si ama-la elfa salio corriendo-No debes tratar de esa forma a…-los platos y lo demás explotaron y se alzaron por toda el comedor, moviéndose en círculos-¡¿Qué quieres hacerle a mi madre?!

-¿De qué hablas?, tu madre es tan importante para mí como Rose y Hugo, si no es que más

-¡No te creo!-la niña alzo las manos y todos los trozos de los patos se apuntaron a Hermione-¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Ya no te necesita! ¡Tiene a mi abuelo Alexander y a mi abuela Paola!

-¡No me voy a alejar de mi hija!-la puerta se abrió y John corrió para poder agarrar a su hija-¡Suéltame!

-Hermione-Harry entro y agarro a Hermione del brazo y la saco del comedor-¿Qué paso?

-La niña entro como loca, diciendo que me alejara de Jane y diciéndome que ya no me necesita-Harry y Hermione se apartaron al ver como la puerta se abría, y John salía, con su hija en los brazos, la cual se sacudía muy fuerte tratando de soltarse-¡Déjame, déjame!

-¡Tranquilízate por favor!

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Vete!-la niña se sacudía violentamente llamando la atención de todos, que bajaban las escaleras-¡John suéltala!

-¡Quiere atacar a mi tía!

-¡Déjame!-la niña pataleaba y movía la cabeza de tal forma, que parecía que su cuello se rompería-¡Hija! Hija escúchame, clámate-John la trato de agarrar más fuerte, pero la niña, logro librar sus manos y de ellas se extendieron una garras no muy largas-¡John!-la niña araño a John de un brazo-¡Déjame!

-…mi pequeña Hermione-la niña se detuvo y solo movió su cabeza para ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta-¡Abuelo Severus!-Harry y Hermione, vieron como en la puerta, estaba Severus Snape, con su típica túnica negra, además de su cara seria, solo que con el cansancio reflejado-¡Abuelito abuelito!-la pequeña Hermione se soltó de su padre y corrió al hombre, quien extendió sus brazos y la niña se abrazo a él-Aquí estoy, ya no temas-Jane estaba detrás de ellos, mientras tenía una mano puesta en su vientre-¿Papá?... ¿Papá eres tú?-Alex se abrió paso y llego hasta Severus, que solo asintió y le tendió una mano sobre su hombre-No estaré mucho tiempo…solo quería ver cómo estaban

-Me alegro que estés aquí…llegaste en el mejor momento-Harry se acerco y miro a Severus con asombro-Pe-pero tú…tú estabas muerto

-Lo estoy Potter-Harry sonrió irónicamente al escuchar el tono de desprecio por parte de Severus-¿Papá?

-Asi que tuviste retoños…pobres niños, descender de una familia como la tuya

-El es mi hijo Albus _SEVERUS _ Potter

-¿¡Como te atreviste a mezclar mi nombre con tu apellido!?-Severus tenía una expresión de asombro y detener un próximo ataque al corazón-¿El es Severus? ¡Wow! ¡Tengo el nombre de un gran mago!

-¡Mi nombre es mejor! ¡Mis nombres son los de dos merodeadores!

-¡Los míos son de dos directores de Hogwarts y son mejores que los merodeadores!-ambos niños comenzaron a pelear a gritos-¿Te parece que cometí un error?

-¡James es un nombre más feo que Severus!

-…no-Severus solo suspiro y miro a ambos muchachos-Alexander, espero que...Potter ya sepa sobre nuestro "pequeño" secreto-Alexander se paso una mano por su nuca-No es tiempo, apenas se acaba de enterar sobre Jane y faltan muchas cosas más-la niña se removió y aparto su cara del hombro de Severus-Quiero un helado

-¿Te has comportado como una dama digna de la saca de los Slytherin?-la niña bajo la cabeza y negó-Entonces, solo tendrás tus 3 comidas, un entrenamiento y no saldrás de la casa

-¡Pero…!

-¿Pedí tu opinión?

-…no

-Tu otro abuelo concuerda conmigo…estás castigada-la niña miro a Harry de una manera fría y cortante-Eres un idiota-Harry rio junto con los demás y todos fueron subiendo poco a poco al segundo piso

-¿Cómo dormirán?

-Bueno, Harry y Hermione en la habitación que está al lado de la tuya Jane, la de la izquierda, Lily y Rose frente a la de ellos y los 3 niños en la habitación a la derecha de la tuya

-Me parece bien, ¿saben llegar?

-No-Jane asintió-Bueno, ¿Ya quieres dormirte Hermione?-la niña negó-No dormiré aqui

-No empieces mocosa, lárgate a dormir-Severus la bajo y la niña inflo las mejillas-¡Esto es un complot en contra mía!

-¡Pobre niña sufrida!...vete a dormir-la niña se dio la vuelta, completamente indignada y subió las escaleras apartando a todos de su camino-Que carácter

-Es como tú Jane, tiene tu mismo carácter

-Si no es que más John...sube con los niños

-Ya los bañamos, Hayle me ayudo

-Pues claro que te ayude, sin mí no serias nada-la peli roja movió su cabello con su mano y se fue por las escaleras-Buenas noches-cada uno se fue retirando-Bien acompañarme-Jane los guio por las escaleras-Da miedo

-No ahí porque temer Lily, está casa no está embrujada-Lily miro a una armadura que estaba por allí y vio como se movía para verla-Jajaja...no te harán nada, solo son almas de la familia, si tienes la oportunidad de ganarte su confianza te darás cuenta que son grandes...fantasmas-Jane tomo el lado contrario al pasillo que Harry y Hermione habían recorrido cuando se encontraron con Alex y Paola-¿Las habitaciones de ese lado de quienes son?

-De mis padres y mis primos...bien está es su habitación chicos-Jane abrió la puerta y en ella habían 3 camas chiquitas, una para cada uno: la de la izquierda la tomo Scorpius, la del medio James y la última Albus-Hasta mañana

-E-espera papá... ¿No vas a contarnos un cuento a mí y a James?-Harry miro a Jane y esta asintió-Mira, les enseño sus habitaciones y luego viene a contarles el cuento ¿vale?

-Si Jane-los niños salieron de la habitación y todos siguieron caminando, pasando una puerta-¿Esa es la tuya?

-Sí, la ´de John y mía

-¿Duermen juntos?

-Pues claro, creo que nos conocemos perfectamente, si no, ¿como estaría embarazada por 3° vez?...esta es la de ustedes, Harry, Hermione-la habitación era una cama matrimonial amplia, de cobertores rojos y alfombra roja, sin ventanales-Perdonen la falta de ventanales, pero está ala de la casa no los tiene, por eso la escogí...no em gusta el sol, no soy muy fanática de él

-No te preocupes, Hermione y yo nos adaptamos

-Bien...la de enfrente es la de ustedes niñas-la habitación era en verde, con cobertores y la alfombra, y con una ventana circular hasta arriba-Aqui no les molesta el sol, da directo a la puerta, cada recamara tiene un baño con regadera y W.C.

-¿Y qué nos pondremos mañana? nuestras ropas estás sucias

-Le voy a pedir a Harry y a Marco que les preste a ustedes tres niños, Elizabeth les dará ropa a ustedes dos niñas, y mis padres les prestaran ropa más cómoda, Harry, Hermione

-¿Que hay en esa puerta?-James intento abrirla pero no cedía el cerrojo-No puedes abrirla, no a estas horas, ahí duerme Sam

-¿El león?

Si, el tiene su propia habitación...miren-Jane giro el pomo con magia y la puerta se abrió, de forma que solo las cabezas entraban-¡Qué bonito!

-¡SHSH!-Sam, con su gran tamaño y porte, dormía sobre una cama para perros, muy grande y con sabanas negras y un peluche de mono todo mordisqueado-¿Porque tienes un león?

-No lo sé Rose...ya vallan a dormir

-¿Y Nagini?

-Ella duerme en mi habitación, con Hermione-con la cabeza les señalo su habitación, la abrió y todos entraron: la habitación era el doble de grande que las otras, con una cama King say, de sabanas verdes y un cobertor gris, con muchas almohadas y cortinas de seda a los lados, con un buro en la izquierda y en la derecha, la alfombra de terciopelo era negra, con un tocador junto a una puerta, de madera muy fina y con varias cosas en el, junto a su silla con diseños de serpientes. Había un armario en el lado paralelo del tocador, ósea en la derecha, de gran tamaño, pegado a la pared y a un lado dos puertas-La puerta junto al tocador es un baño, para los niños, la puerta de la derecha junto al armario es el baño de John y el mío, y la puerta de la izquierda es el cuarto de Hermione...no hagan ruido-Jane abrió la puerta y todos miraron adentro: una cama pequeña con cortinas de seda violetas, las paredes en color morado con rayas negras, con serpientes fosforescentes en el techo-Acérquense en silencio-Jane abrió una cortina y vieron a la niña abrazada a un peluche: una Jack de la película "El extraño mundo de Jack", además de una enorme serpiente justo en la cabecera-¿No le dará miedo?

-No, a ella le gusta mucho dormir con Nagini sobre su cabeza Albus...vámonos-salieron de la habitación y cada uno se fue a la suya-Gracias

-No se preocupen, hasta mañana

-¿Y los bebés? quiero ver a mis nietos-Jane se sonrojo un poco-Claro Hermione, están aqui-ambas se acercaron a la cama, donde los bebés dormían muy juntos, en el centro de la cama, con un huevo cada uno-Nagini ya dejo sus huevos en su nido y cada uno de ellos es para un hijo mío, como solo puso 2, no hubo tanto problema

-¿No aplastan los huevos?

-No, son muy cuidadosos-Jane vio como su pequeña hija comenzaba a hacer gestos raros-Creo que alguien tiene hambre-Jane tomo a su hija con una mano en su cabeza y la otra tomo su espalda y la levanto con mucho cuidado-¿Le das pecho?

-Ya no, tiene colmillos, pasado mañana es Luna Llena, le tengo que dar de biberón ¿puedes pasármelo? está en el tocador-todos los niños se subieron a la cama y vieron al pequeño Alfred estornudar-Tiene gripa

-No, asi es en las noches

-¿Puedo cargarlo?

-No Lily, es un bebé

-Pero papá yo también quiero bebé

-Luego hija-a Harry no le agrado mucho el comentario-¿Jane?

-John, pensé que estabas con tu hermano...gracias-Jane tomo el biberón y se lo dio a la niña-¿Ya tiene hambre?, es algo temprano ¿no crees?

-Bueno, hoy fue un día agitado, ambos han estado por todos lados-Alfred se despertó y vio como Albus y Rose lo observaban-Tiene tus ojos Jane

-Sí, es idéntica a su madre, ¿verdad campeón?-John lo cargo y el niño se rio-Jessy será como Hermione: una amargada-antes de que se riera, un peluche le pego en la cabeza-Ni porque eres mi padre me respetas-la pequeña castaña estaba levantada-Hacen mucho escándalo

-Lo lamento

-No te decía a ti James, se lo decía a los huevos, están por quebrarse-todos vieron como los huevos se rompían y salían dos serpientes negras con rombos cafés-¡AAhh!-ambas niñas saltaron de la cama-No grites que despertaras ah...-la puerta se abrió y Sam entro gruñendo y con las garras de fuera-...Sam, ¡Oh genial! ¡Sam lárgate a dormir!-la niña señalo la puerta con su dedo-Es igual de mandona que tu mamá

-¡Oye!-ambas castañas miraron feo a Rose-Sam vete a dormir-pero el león se siguió derecho, a donde estaba Albus-¿Q-que me va a hacer?-el león se acerco a él, olfateándolo-Te reconoce como su dueño...es extraño, no has cumplido la mayoría de edad-la pequeña niña de 3 años se tallo la barbilla-Bueno, ya te reconoció como su dueño-Sam se echo junto a Albus boca arriba-Asi que es tu problema...-la niña hablo en parsel y las dos recién nacidas serpientes se fueron hacia ella-Buenas noches

-Hasta mañana cariño-Jane se acerco a ella y le beso la cabeza-Adiós papi

-Adiós princesa-la niña entro a su cuarto y azoto la puerta con el pie-Bueno, ahora si vámonos todos a dormir-todos los niños se quejaron y alegaron querer dormir con Jane-No, dejen que descanse, mañana hablan con ella-cuando todos se fueron a su habitación, se escucharon las puertas cerrarse...hasta que un grito los asusto-¿¡Que pasa!?-Harry entro con la varita en su mano y solo con su pantalón-¿¡Ese gato va a dormir con nosotros!?-James señala con su dedo al Sam, mientras Albus estaba con la cara pálida la ver a semejante animal, acostado en su cama-¡Sam!...¡Bájate!-pero el gato estaba tan dormido que ya estaba roncando-No podre dormir

-¡Sam abajo!

-No te hará caso Jane... ¡Hermione ven!-después de unos segundos, la niña llego hablando en parsel y con Nagini enroscada en su cuerpo, con los ojos llenos de enojo-Escandalosos

-Dile a Sam que baje-la niña miro incrédula a su padre-¿Solo me hablaste para eso?... ¡Maldito gato bate de ahí ahora mismo si no quieres que te castre de tal forma que preferirías ser hembra!-Hermione le lanzo su pantufla y el león se echó abajo de la cama-Listo...tengo sed, tu no Nagini, bajemos por agua-la niña se siguió derecho con la serpiente asechando a todos lados-Ahora si a dormir

-¿Y el cuento?

-Otro día, niños, estoy muy cansado

-Está bien papá, buenas noches-James se acostó en su cama y luego todos volvieron a su cuarto, para descansar, cerrando puertas y escuchando el sonido del roncar del león-¿_Que hice para merecer esto?_-Scorpius se tapaba la cabeza con su almohada al escuchar el ronquido de Albus, de Jame y del león.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ojala me puedan dejar un review por favor y si pueden pasar la voz de mi finc se los agradeceria mucho . **

**Gracias por llerme**

**ATTE. Fryda :D**


End file.
